


A Change for the Better

by Eevee5doc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Time Travel Fix-It, de-aged Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee5doc/pseuds/Eevee5doc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical item turns Orochimaru into a toddler, Sasuke into a seer and Kabuto into a dragon. SasuSaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change for the Better

Sasuke was annoyed, he wanted to get stronger to AVENGE his clan and all that, but Orochimaru had other matters to attend to. Which brings back to why Sasuke was this annoyed, Orochimaru has been expecting a very rare item to arrive. Kabuto and Orochimaru where excited to finally get their hands on the clearly very valuable/rare … something. Sasuke wasn’t paying attention when they ranted about it, he just wanted to train, but Orochimaru was ‘too busy.’ Sasuke knew he had so much potential to tap into, he knew he could be strong. He just needed to be strong and FAST! To kill his brother and avenge his clan!

The brooding Uchiha walked through the halls of Orochimaru’s hide out to find the snake and make him train him. Sasuke opened the door of one of Orochimaru’s labs to see Orochimaru and Kabuto studying a ROCK!

‘ARE THEY FUCKIN SERIOUS!’ he thought angrily.

“This is what you have been doing Orochimaru?” asked Sasuke with a stern face, not showing how mad he truly was.

“Sasuke I am a little busy today,” Orochimaru waved him of as he stood behind a glass as his golden slit eyes switched toward a glowing rock and the machine’s counsel that was analyzing it. 

‘What’s so special about it anyway?’ Sasuke pouted internally in his mind as he activated his sharingan and gave the rock a stern gaze at the smoothness that it gave of with different shades of light as it glowed brightly in a hum. 

“What is it supposed to even do?” asked Sasuke with impassive face that said he wasn’t remotely curious at all. His reason for asking was because he wanted Orochimaru to rethink how stupid it was to be studying a rock. The only thing remotely interesting is that it glowed. It wasn’t even that interesting, sure it was strange that a rock was leaking out some kind of energy impulse every two seconds. It was a waste of time/ his time. Time wasted when he could be using it training him instead.

“It’s called the wishing dragon stone,” Kabuto informed. “In legend it’s been able to grant wishes, it has been brought luck to anyone that carries it. The rock is a magical item, but it holds an interesting energy source me and Orochimaru-sama want to harness.”

“It’s just a rock why would Orochimaru be interested at a glowing rock?” Sasuke asked perplexed.

“Power,” Kabuto answered the Uchiha with his wide smirk.

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted and with that grunt Orochimaru knew that he had managed to explain everything to him with that just that one word. What other reason did he have for his actions, because the reason he did anything was for immortality and power.

“I still think it’s useless,” grumbled out Sasuke, then all of a sudden the rock glowed more brightly, and it hummed louder in outrage.

“You insulted it,” Kabuto said as he panicked over the machine’s counsel.

“It?” Sasuke asked confused that ‘it’ can have feelings, but even Kabuto was surprised at his inquiry. The color lights then started to shape something, they gasped together at the radiant power as it shaped a dragon that slithered/hovered around the rock and then its head look right at them, teeth out and growling menacingly.

Each of them gulped at its gaze and then it lunged at them, glass broke as it headed right at them and then there was nothing.

…

When Sasuke mind started to kick start again from unconsciousness, he opened his eyes to reveal his left eye. He had the Rinnegan/Sharingan! Sasuke groaned as he sat up, and his hands went straight to his head as visions of the future insulted him, but they seemed so much more like memories and what he saw made his eyes widen.

“I end up with Sakura!” he yelled astonished as he got visions of his daughter Sarada, and of Sakura as she… he blushed at the memories. He then caught something in the corner of his eyes, he then saw a creature lifting up its long neck and head. It curiously observed its surroundings. A dragon, Sasuke identified and then he sensed its familiar chakra.

“Kabuto?” Sasuke asked.

“Wha-what happened to your eyes?” Kabuto asked as he cocked his head to see Sasuke smirk.

“My eyes? What about you? You’re a dragon,” stated Sasuke as he smirked a little bit wider.

Kabuto freaked comically as he noticed his new body. He looked like a Chinese dragon, with beautiful white scales and honey nut slit eyes. His body size was about that of a large dog, but his neck and tail where 5 to 4 feet long. Kabuto’s snake like tongue sticks out as he tests the air, he does it a few times more, sticking his tongue out and he then turns to a sleeping form a few feet away from them.

“Is that Orochimaru?” asked Kabuto doubtfully. Sasuke gets up and moves to where Kabuto gestured and saw a chibi Orochimaru who looked like a 4 year old. Chibi Orochimaru whimpered as he consciously wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm. 

‘Well the floor is cold,’ thought Sasuke as he carefully picked up the child and handled chibi Orochimaru like an expert… well he did have memories/experience with Sarada.

“Now that’s strange, I never thought you were good with kids,” Kabuto said as he curiously cocked his head. Sasuke shrugged at him and looked back at the toddler in his hands and it amazed him how innocent looking Orochimaru was now as he moved around Sasuke’s body searching for his warmth.

“I must say I really do prefer him this way,” Sasuke said as he kept observing chibi Orochimaru. “Who knew Orochimaru could be so cute.” 

“Who are you, and what have you done to Sasuke?” Kabuto hissed. Sasuke turned around to look at the growling dragon and grunted in amusement.

“Okay maybe you are Sasuke, no one else could hn like that, but your acting out of character, the Sasuke I know would not prefer Orochimaru-sama as this,” Kabuto gestures at chibi Orochimaru. Sasuke stared Kabuto down.

“And why wouldn’t I?” Sasuke wondered.

“Because you need his training,” Kabuto said as he stared Sasuke down, he was acting really out of character.

“Ah, yes training. Training to get stronger to seek my revenge,” Sasuke mocked himself.

“Okay now I am really confused,” Kabuto said as he looked at Sasuke like he was an alien, which was weird because he wasn’t the one that turned into a different type of species.

“I don’t need Orochimaru’s training because I am already powerful as I can get,” Sasuke says as he points at his Rinnegan and then focuses back at where the rock was and it seemed to be telling him something.

“Kabuto what do you think happened to us?” Sasuke asked Kabuto.

“What? I don’t know… wait, what were you thinking before this all happened because I was thinking dragon because I was focusing on the dragon stone, you were probably thinking of becoming stronger, and Orochimaru was probably thinking something along the lines of being young forever. The dragon stone is able to grant wishes, no, but somehow the dragon stone did all this…” Kabuto started to mumble after that.

“Kabuto,” Sasuke said as he looked at the dragon seriously, Kabuto stopped mumbling to turn to look at Sasuke’s eyes. 

“What the fuck is that the Rinnegan!?”

“Finally he notices,” Sasuke rolled his eyes, but then shifted Chibi Orochimaru in his arms and leaves, completely ignoring Kabuto as he yelps for attention. Sasuke leaves the room and Kabuto follows a few paces behind ranting and demanding.

Kabuto noticed that he was being completely ignored a few minutes later when Sasuke entered one of the many doors in Orochimaru’s hide out.

Kabuto glanced at the door before following Sasuke in, the door was one of Orochimaru’s personal labs, locked with some special sealing and Sasuke just entered like it was nothing. Sasuke opened one scroll started reading, once he saw that it wasn’t what he needed he threw it over his shoulder, and he started this process for a couple of minutes when he finally got what he wanted, Kabuto knew this because he grunted in approval.

“All right lets go,” Sasuke said as he walked out of the lab and entered another room where the test subjects where kept.

“Suigetsu,” Sasuke smirked as he slashed down with Kusanagi at the holding water tube. Water spills and Suigetsu comes out of the puddle.

“Ah, free at last,” Suigetsu said in relief. “Thank you Sasuke,” he said showing his sharp teeth.

“Sasuke,” Kabuto said uneasily.

“Is that a Dragon?” Suigetsu points, but then suddenly gaped as he saw Sasuke holding a four year old. Suigetsu tried to comment, but he was just rendered speechless.

“Yes that is a Dragon, and yes I am holding a four year old,” Sasuke smirked at his dumbfounded friend. Chibi Orochimaru clapped and giggled at Suigetsu’s flabbergasted state. Both Chibi and Sasuke smirked at each other which made Suigetsu’s jaw even lower to the floor.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Kabuto sweat dropped.

“You’re free Suigetsu, free to do whatever you want, you should leave now,” Sasuke said as with his other hand electricity started cackling. 

“Wow, what are you doing?” snapped Suigetsu.

“What does it look like to you? I am blowing up the hideout,” said Sasuke like it was the most reasonable thing to do.

“Blow up!” Chibi cheered. Both Suigetsu and Kabuto panicked and started running, while Sasuke’s jutsu started to destroy everything in the lab and it soon reached a flammable liquid, that made Kabuto tell Suigetsu about and it both encouraged them to high tail out of there as fast as they can.

“Sasuke’s gone mental!” screamed Suigetsu as they ran.

They then made it out of the lab but they kept on running waiting for the explosion and then the blast radius got them off their feet and they landed hard on the ground. As they got up, they saw Sasuke on the floor with Chibi Orochimaru as they were reading a scroll.

“Is he going to raise that kid?” asked Suigetsu.

“I really don’t know, Sasuke isn’t acting like himself today,” Kabuto frowned.

Suigetsu came over to Sasuke and he caught a glance on the page and gasped. He was then met with a scold, and Sasuke sealed back the scroll.

“Whose kid is that anyway?” asked Suigetsu.

“Hn,” was his only response.

Suigetsu stared at Sasuke hard like what was his game? His eyes then shifted towards the brat and his eyes widen.

“Is that Orochimaru’s kid?”

At the statement, Sasuke kept his face neutral he looked back at the kid and was lost in thought for a few seconds. The Dragon stone’s wish seemed permanent and he actually wanted it to stay permanent. He had all this foreknowledge and he was powerful than most, and he could save his brother, but then there was chibi Orochimaru to worry about. Leaving him was out of the question, even though Orochimaru had done many bad things he was a child now. The Dragon stone seemed to be giving Orochimaru a second chance. It wasn’t his responsibility to take care of him, but he didn’t trust anyone with the child. The child was sensitive, Sasuke noted, and he saw how the child’s eyes where fuelled with wonder, he was completely curious and innocent, he could see it. If he had to save his brother at the same time as taking care of Chibi, he would, but it would be putting the child in danger. Suigetsu probably thinks that Orochimaru is dead, what other reason, did he have than freeing him and destroying Orochimaru’s Lab. It’s what happened last time, and in a way Orochimaru had died today too.

Sasuke looked to meet Suigetsu’s violet eyes and nodded at his question. To assume that Chibi Orochimaru was Orochimaru’s son was believable, but then he felt Suigetsu’s deadly intent.

“You’re not going to kill Jr here,” Sasuke said as he laid his hand on the child head and looked at Suigetsu deadly in the eye. “He is just a child, if you kill him then I won’t tell you where you can find Zabuza’s sword.”

Suigetsu flinched from Sasuke’s gaze in surprise. He could feel it deep in his gut that he shouldn’t bull shit with Sasuke. If he hurt the kid it would have been the last thing he would have done.

“Wasn’t planning on hurting the kid honest,” Suigetsu denied.

Sasuke stood up and gave Suigetsu his Uchiha glare. “That’s good,” he said as he got up. “Now to get you Kubikiribōchō/Decapitating Carving Knife,” said Sasuke and started leading the way with Chibi at his heels.

“The guy really isn’t acting like himself, is he?” he asked the Dragon.

Kabuto stayed silent and looked at Sasuke with a piercing gaze.

‘What is going on that head of his?’ wondered Kabuto, he couldn’t get the reasons for the way he was acting. He had lied about Chibi Orochimaru, and let’s just say he was fine lying about it and keeping quiet, but seriously what was going on with Sasuke?

“Yeah,” Kabuto agreed. “Something is wrong with him.”

…

Orochimaru made a lot of enemies, there was a lot of people that wanted him dead. Having Chibi Orochimaru fake being Orochimaru’s son would still put him in danger, if Suigetsu’s reaction towards Chibi was like that, then others would have the same reaction. Sasuke didn’t want to take care of Orochimaru, his first thoughts was giving Chibi Orochimaru to the leaf village. Yes that would be a great idea, but the way Suigetsu treated Chibi made him fear what if the village did the same. If his brother’s life wasn’t at stake he would have gone home to Konaha explained to Godaime what happened, told the whole truth. Sasuke was too impatient at the moment, he wanted to save his brother, he was sick and going blind, he was so worried. But then there was other thigs to worry about like the Akatsuki if he just took his brother Obito would be suspicious… no first Sasuke had to worry about his brother after that he could worry about the upcoming war. Sasuke sighted he was going to get really busy.

….

“So where are we going?” asked Suigetsu as he swam in a big pile of water in a dirt road heading towards The Land of Waves.

“I told you, to get your Executioner’s blade,” Sasuke answered. “Chibi-chan get over here!” Sasuke called at Chibi who had stopped to stare at some wild life.

“What plant is that?” Chibi asked. Sasuke glanced at the plant and his eyes widen.

“That’s a poisonous plant,” Sasuke said as he had got Chibi up in his arms before he could touch the beautiful but dangerous plant.

“It would have given you a killer rash,” he scolded at Chibi who glanced back where he was from Sasuke’s arms to remember the plant for future warning. 

“Ne, water-man-san. Why don’t you have clothes?” Chibi then asked.

“It’s Suigetsu,” he corrected, “And the reason I don’t have clothes is because your father was perverted-crazy-scientist.”

“Just put on some clothes Suigetsu,” Sasuke scolded.

“Father?” asked Chibi. “I thought Sasuke was my dad?”

“I am you’re guardian Chibi as much as you know you don’t have a dad,” Sasuke said as he looked forward towards the road.

“So you guard me?” Chibi asked.

“Baby-sitting is more accurately,” Sasuke grumbled out. This comment caused Orochi-chan to smile cheekily, which caused Sasuke to squeal internally as he hugged Orochimaru.

‘He’s so cute!’

“Anyway what is your name Dragon-san?” asked Suigetsu, as we a little sickened with the feely daddy sonny feels he got from Sasuke and Chibi.

“Kabuto,” Kabuto answered.

“Oh like that medical-ninja-bastard?” Suigetsu asked which caused Kabuto’s vein to pulse in anger.

“Yes like the medical-ninja,” Kabuto answered between shut teeth.

“Anyway Sasuke why are you helping me find Kubikiribōchō?” asked Suigetsu.

“Sentimental reasons and I would like you in my team that I may or may not form,” Sasuke responded truthfully.

“Join your team?” asked Suigetsu. “If you do form the team, what would I get out of it?” he wondered.

“I will come across Kisame Hoshigaki in the future,” Sasuke notes.

“Well then when you decide to form it I am in,” Suigetsu grinned.

“I am in too,” Chibi yells.

“So you’re deciding if you want to go at it alone to kill your brother,” Kabuto then assumed.

“Kill,” Sasuke then smirked at Kabuto. “Fight definitely, kill no,” Sasuke said. With that unclear comment they kept on walking onward. Kabuto had even more questions. Sasuke was just so  
confusing he couldn’t figure him out.

“Hey what other people are you planning to join your team?” asked Suigetsu.

“You’ll see, if I decide to make it,” Sasuke responds.

“And what’s got you so indecisive?” asked Kabuto.

“The variables,” he then lifts Chibi up to the sky and he cries in delight “It all depends in getting Chibi here a decent baby sitter, I could take him with me, and people would underestimate  
me with a kid. But then there is always the chance of danger if I do bring him. He’s a kid. Being with me when I do go after my brother is going to be dangerous and then if I do find Chibi a babysitter I could go at my brother alone. If I had the team with me and if Chibi did go with us I would have back up in protecting him, but sometimes even having a team would lead to me worrying about them. Surprise, surprise, I don’t want you to die Suigetsu,” Sasuke says as he stares at Suigetsu with an emotionless face, but his eyes where dead serious. “And the people that would join the Team,” Sasuke adds.

“Why would you care for us?” Suigetsu asked.

“Because the reason why I am so different Suigetsu, is because I know you, and our team, let’s just say that I am a Time Traveler,” Sasuke grinned and then Kabuto and Suigetsu stood there stunned.

…

With Sasuke’s reveal it brought a silent journey, once arriving in the Land of Waves, Sasuke led Suigetsu directly to Tenzen's castle.

“So Kubikiribōchō is in there?” Suigetsu asked to make sure.

“Yes,” Sasuke nodded.

“What happened last time?” wondered Suigetsu.

“We had a little competition, I had gotten Tenzen to call his army and we got your sword without killing anyone,” Sasuke answers with a grin.

“I didn’t know you had a playful side Sasuke. Let’s do it, you know for memories sake,” Suigetsu grinned.

“All right then, will come here tomorrow, I’ll go get Tenzen to raddle up his army,” Sasuke smirked.

“That’s the spirit,” Suigetsu gave his signature toothy grin. “Though I would like to get Kubikiribōchō now we’ve been traveling pretty long, a good night’s rest would do us some good, even Chibi agrees with me,” Suigetsu says as he points out Chibi’s sleeping form in Sasuke’s arms.

“Here hold Jr for me,” Sasuke says as he hands Orochimaru.

“What?” Suigetsu didn’t even get time to rebut he had already left. Suigetsu looked down to the sleeping form in his arms. “Hugh he is a little cute,” Suigetsu confesses. Kabuto lifts his head and stretches his neck up to see Chibi Orochimaru and he agreed, Orochimaru held that cute sleeping form like a pro. It kind of put into perspective how he used to see Orochimaru-sama.

Sasuke came back a few seconds later and they headed towards town for a place to stay for the night and then heading to eat dinner.

…

Sasuke had woken up in the morning with Chibi wanting to go outside, they went for a walk and then came to a dressing shop where he got a poncho. Sasuke really didn’t notice how much he missed the damn thing even if he never wore it, the memories never happened. 

Sasuke ditched his revealing shirt and got a mesh shirt, he then bought some supplies for Chibi, he got him some children clothes, snacks, a little back pack to put said snack or whatever else he wanted to store along the way. When they came back to their room, Kabuto and Suigetsu were already up, they got breakfast and then headed back towards Tenzen’s castle.  
Suigetsu and Sasuke stood in the open road leading towards Tenzen’s castle. Sasuke’s sword in his left, and baby in his right arm and he kicked Tenzen’s army just like last time without even breaking a sweat.

Of course he had to restrain himself from hurting them, but fighting without hurting was child’s play, it was too easy. Chibi Orochimaru showed his delight on how amazing Sasuke was in kicking minion butt, and it brought a smile to his face, it really did change Sasuke’s perspective in Orochimaru. Chibi Orochimaru and Orochimaru where way different, they weren’t even the same person.

…

Sasuke walked up the stairs and just like last time Tenzen blamed him for killing Zabuza and Suigetsu cracks up just like last time.

“Waterman-kun!” Orochi-chan called from Sasuke’s arms and threw the water bottle that he had in his backpack.

“I was starting to get a bit dehydrate, thanks Jr,” Suigetsu smiled, and Orochi-kun just smiled.

“What?” Tenzen asked.

“Zabuza and I weren’t very close, but he was an elder of mine, you losers taking the fame in killing Zabuza-sama is disrespectful,” Suigetsu growled as he glared down Tenzen. “I should kill you right now,” Suigetsu relished in bloodlust and it looked like he was about to do it with the executioner’s blade, it was so easy the blade already at his throat. “But,” he adds and points at Orochi-chan with his other hand still holding the water bottle. “We have a kid in our midst.” Tenzen stares at the Orochi-chan who looked at him with a curious gaze.

“Let’s go Suigetsu you got what you came for,” Sasuke says.

“So Sasuke what have you decided?” asked Suigetsu, as he had the executioner’s blade he could go now and look for Kisame on his own, but having back up was nice.

“Yes I’ll be forming the team,” Sasuke then decided.

“Right let’s go,” Suigetsu grinned.

“Sasuke?” Tenzen asked in fright, “as in Sasuke who killed Orochimaru?”

“Hey look at that you’re famous Sasuke,” Suigetsu smiled amusingly as he then starts following Sasuke down stairs.

“Let’s go Kabuto is waiting for us,” Orochi-chan pulled on Sasuke’s poncho to hurry up.

Suigetsu laughed. “I am going to have so much fun with you guys,” Suigetsu popped Orochi-chan’s nose and they walked of.

…

“Kabuto,” Sasuke came over to Kabuto as Orochi-chan went over to Suigetsu.

“What is it Sasuke?” asked Kabuto.

“Why are you still here?” he asked.

“To protect Orochimaru,” Kabuto answered.

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asks. Kabuto frowns at Sasuke.

“You’re wondering about my reasons of staying when I am wondering about yours. Sasuke you and I both now that you were going to kill Orochimaru, I bet you in those memories of the  
future you killed him,” Kabuto accused.

Sasuke’s was silent.

“You aren’t even denying it,” Kabuto hissed.

“It is a bit complicated, but I brought him back to life,” Sasuke explained.

Kabuto raised his eyebrow. “Okay you’re right it does sound complicated.”

“Look I am sure you want Orochimaru to be back, to the adult him, and you know that I want him to stay young, the way he is. He’s young, curious, brilliant-”

“And you could use him, he ignorant, innocent and good, he is not good,” Kabuto scolded.

“Wrong, Orochi-chan is good, he doesn’t remember who he used to be and I think it’s a good thing. He’s innocent and he gets a second chance to grow up again, I won’t deny I haven’t  
gotten attached to him, but we’re all getting attached,” Sasuke turned to watch Suigetsu screaming playfully with Orochimaru who had been touching the Executioners blade and warning him off. “Orochimaru and that child that you see right they are not the same,” Sasuke turns back to Kabuto, who kept staring at Orochi-chan who’s smiling at Suigetsu who was shooing Chibi away, “just like we aren’t the same,” Sasuke added.

‘Can he see Orochimaru in that child?’ Kabuto thought. He still had long hair but it was now in a ponytail, he still had snake like eyes but his chubby face didn’t make them as intimidating as it was before. Those eyes didn’t hold the same malicious intention like Orochimaru-sama. 

Sasuke was right, this child wasn’t Orochimaru and he was hopping to be changed back, he was hoping for everything to go back the way it was, but it wasn’t going to be that way. He was going to be a dragon for the rest of his life.

“So why are you still here?” Sasuke asked again.

“What’s happened to us you see it as a second chance,” he noted and Sasuke nods. “But I am a dragon, and I really don’t know what I want, being a Dragon is different than being a human. Way different,” Kabuto looked at Sasuke in the eye. “I flew for the first time when you guys went to go get that blade, and it was beautiful like I was finally set free. Just me and the sky!” he smiled. “But my human mind is grounding me here,” his smile fell. “It’s lonely up there,” he adds.

“To be the last of you’re kind to be alone,” Sasuke smiled sadly at Kabuto “Those are one of the things we all fear the most,” Sasuke stares up at the sky, “but we’re never truly alone,” Sasuke responds. “You can stay with us if you want.”

“Yes that would be nice,” Kabuto smiled.

“That’s good.”

…

Sakura, Naruto, Jiraya and Shizune where gathered at Hogake tower.

“So what did you want to tell us Lady Tsunade?” Tsunade hesitated. 

“What is it? Don’t leave us hanging! Do you have something to talk to us about or what?” demanded Naruto.

“Yes I do… It’s just that we’ve been seeing some entail floating around on multiple channels. That’s what I need to talk to you about,” Lady Tsunade said seriously.

“Some entail,” Sakura wondered.

“What, what is it?” Naruto demanded, he felt something foreboding about their tone, they were really dancing around the subject. 

“Orochimaru is dead,” Tsunade finally spit it out and their eyes widen. “And Sasuke Uchiha killed him.”

Suddenly they heard a knock in the window and they see Sasuke squatting and waving hi. Well talk about said Uchiha.

“Sasuke,” they all gasped. 

Sasuke looked at them with a scowl he knocked the window again in impatience.

Shizune who was the closest to the window opened it and let the young boy in.

“Sasuke your back,” Naruto ran to him to tackle him in a hug, Naruto then slammed into Sasuke’s palm who was keeping the energetic blonde at bay.

“I am a clone dobe,” Sasuke clone informed and then glanced each at the people in the room. “Please don’t dispel me, I am here to give a message and a request to the Hogake,” Sasuke said giving the air of business.

“A clone?” mumbled Sakura.

Sasuke turned to stare at Sakura, but she blushed and looked away. Sasuke hold his gaze until Naruto interrupted it with a howl.

“Teme!” Naruto frowned as he touched his poor slapped face.

“You ran into it dobe,” Sasuke dismissed Naruto who fumed and stared up at him, and then Naruto noticed a twitch in his lips. 

‘Is teme smiling?’ Naruto wondered. I mean a little curve of the lips is smile for Sasuke. Had he enjoyed the bantering and he wasn’t the only one who noticed it. Tsunade and Jiraya looked  
at Sasuke curiously as he turned to Hogake and inclined his head in respect. It was just a little nod but for Sasuke it was a sign of respect. Was Sasuke here to come back to the village? No… maybe, not yet since Sasuke had send in his clone.

“Are you coming back to the village!?” asked Sakura, she blushed at how loud and demanding her voice was.

“Not yet, there some things I have to do,” Sasuke responded.

“Teme you can come back. Will help you, you don’t have to go at it alone,” Naruto declared.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, and Naruto stared back with such passion.

“Message,” Sasuke snapped to Tsunade and handed her a scroll. “Well more like gift,” Sasuke smirked as Tsunade starts to read. Her eyes widen and then beckoned Shizune and Sakura to read and just as their mentor their eyes widen as saucers. They talked in hush tones, glancing at Sasuke one or two times and then back at the scroll or at each other.

“What is this for? Is this to appeal to your return?” asked Tsunade in a wary, but not impressed tone.

“No,” he responded. “Now to my request,” Sasuke says as he scrunched his nose in distaste for asking. “When I come back I won’t be alone, I will bring with me some people that may cause some opposition. I request that you don’t attack, and that you will let me explain, also you should be prepared to heal someone with that technique, master it please,” he points at the scroll. 

“I’ll send a summon in advance, so no surprises,” Sasuke smirked knowingly.

Tsunade was baffled.

‘Surprises?’ she knew that Sasuke’s undertone was a forewarning, the request was more of a message than a request. But she wasn’t charmed, Sasuke had a tone of ‘I could do whatever I want,’ and a sense of mystery. Though she didn’t know Sasuke personally the boy seemed different, more of an air of matureness and amnesty. She expected hostility, he did try and kill his team mates. Naruto and Sakura acted like that hadn’t happened. So forgiving… a bit naïve, trying and welcoming their teammate with open arms, and Sasuke looked grateful he looked at his teammates with an ache of longing. Well the clone did.

“When are you coming back?” asked Naruto.

“Soon,” Sasuke answered and then the clone dispelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Next on A Change for the Better  
> Chapter Two: Friends  
> Sasuke is gaping like a fish seeing his two best friends kissing each other, he slams the door.  
> "Wait Sasuke-kun," he hears her yell.  
> "Oh god," he said as he fleas to Juugo's room.


End file.
